


Pregnant!Omega x Alpha

by greeneyedsourwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mates, Mating, Nesting, Omegaverse, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Protective Alpha, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: Just some short stories involving pregnant omegas and their alpha mates. This is an original work using omegaverse dynamics that I originally posted on Tumblr (Omegaversefics).





	1. Nesting

“What’s wrong baby?” Your Alpha asked, petting your hair soothingly. You looked up to him, noticing a tinge of concern in his eyes.

“Nothing,” you said, laying your head back down onto the pillow. You were currently laying in your nest, wrapped in blankets, and various articles of your mate’s clothing.

“You smell off,” he said, kneeling down and leaning in to scent you better. “You smell anxious, babe, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

A sharp growl escaped his mouth, demanding that you give him a real answer. You jumped, not expecting the sudden command.

“Omega, answer me,” he knelt, staring at you intensely, trying to make you break and tell him what was bothering you.

Unwillingly, you started to tear up. Damn pregnancy hormones, getting the best of you yet again. The effect was immediate though, his eyes softened and filled with regret. Concern laced his scent, and you shifted uncomfortably in response, distressed to be causing this change in his normal content, musky scent you loved so much.

“It’s fine. I’m fine!” You said quickly. You were too embarrassed to look him in the eyes, choosing instead to focus on a pillow to your side, “It’s just so much work, and I’m always so tired.”

“What’s so much work, baby?”

You sniffled into the pillow, “Being pregnant,” you said quietly, barely loud enough for you mate to hear. “Everything hurts, and I’m always exhausted, and I can’t stop crying. I don’t even know why I’m crying!”

“May I join you?” He asked, shrugging towards the meticulously created nest you had been working on for many months.

You nodded, still sniffling quietly. He took off his shoes, and jacket, climbing in next to you as you pushed the covers to the side to make room.

He pushed up behind you, spreading out one arm to hold you, and the other to cradle your stomach. You could hear him purr into your neck and scent you, doing his best to calm his mate down. Though soothing, the purring only did so much, and yet again you began to cry.

“I’m sorry,” you said, burying your head into the nest.

“Baby you have nothing to be sorry for,” his grip tightened against you, soothing you with the pressure, and scent of alpha that surrounded all of your senses. “Not a thing to be sorry for. You’re amazing, baby, and you’re doing so well. Just a few more weeks, and we’ll have our pup, just a few more weeks, baby.”

Your mood shifted at the idea of your newborn pup, you had been waiting for what felt like forever. You were getting more and more tired of being pregnant by the day, and every second on your feet was living hell. Your instincts continued to lead you back to your nest, feeling comforted by the smell of your mate, and other family members who you had stolen clothing from.

You felt better in your mate’s grip, he always knew the best ways to get you to settle. The pup kicked continuously against their alpha father’s hand, and you feel him smile against your neck. 

Soon enough you were fast asleep, wrapped in the warmth and comfort of your nest and alpha.


	2. Coming Home

You smiled as you heard the front door shut. You were sitting in a comforting pile of clothing and blankets on the bed, the strong scent of your alpha surrounding you comfortably.

You were waiting for your alpha to come. He had been away for almost three weeks, working across the country for business. You missed him terribly, despite him having sent you a marked piece of clothes every couple of days to keep your nest updated. You missed his pure, undiluted leathery smell filling the house daily, and the warmth of your alpha against you at night.

That was something that had been particularly tough. Sleeping. While it wasn’t as hard as it would have been to fall asleep if he wasn’t posting you his clothing so frequently, it was still hard to fall asleep and stay asleep in your alphas absence. And considering you were already usually tired because of the pregnancy alone, lacking your normal sleep patterns had definitely put a damper on your stamina. You were exhausted, and ready for your alpha to come home already by the end of the first week.

“Omega?” Came a deep, but relatively happy sounding voice.

“In the bedroom!” You replied quickly, wanting him to get here as soon as possible.

It took him a second to make his way to the room. You waited excitedly, still sitting in the pile of clothing, one hand on your stomach to calm the kicking pup. You knew you needed to take a few deep breaths - that pup was kicking because of your increased heart rate - but you just couldn’t help it. He was  _finally_  home _._

He walked in, the smell of happy alpha flooding the room (which happened to be exactly the smell that your nest needed). His eyes flickered alpha red, probably reacting to your own fluctuating, omega gold irises.

If it weren’t for the delicate state you were in at the moment (the pup reaching seven months next Tuesday), he probably would have tackled you into the bed by now. He approached smiling, calm and happy and all  _proud alpha._

“How’s my pup doing, sweet omega?” He asked.

You patted your stomach lightly, “Puppy’s good - kicking a lot lately.”

“May I join you?” You nodded silently,  _yes_ , that was all you wanted right now. He stripped his clothes, piece by piece until he stood in front of you with only a pair of boxers on. 

“And how are you, my beautiful omega?” He climbed into the mess, curling up around you.

“Mmm,” you got comfortable, scooting up against him, feeling his warmth and smell envelop your senses. “Tired.”

A content purr rumbled in his chest, and he scented you deeply. His hand gently rested on your stomach. You could feel him smile against your neck as the pup kicked his hand repeatedly.

“Your pup missed you,” you commented. The pup was definitely excited at the moment. “So did I.”

“They gave me the next week off,” he said, pulling a soft blanket over both of you, “I don’t have to be back until next Thursday.”

“Really?” You beamed at the opportunity to spend more time cuddling in bed with your alpha. You turned your head to look at him in the eyes.

He nodded, kissing you on the forehead, “I missed you too, my sweet omega.”

You turned around and kissed him. It was sweet and slow and everything you needed in that moment.


	3. Protective Alpha

A sharp growl was heard throughout the room, followed by a quick snap of the hands and a yelp. There was an alpha down on the ground in a second, whimpering in defeat as he clutched his injured wrist.

“Are you crazy?” he exclaimed, pain was audible in his voice. He scooted back once more, keeping his distance from the other alpha in front of him, whose eyes were seeping red with aggression.

“Are you crazy? What did you think was gonna happen, Tim?” His mate shouted at him, standing over him with her arms crossed. A mean frown was plastered across her face, disappointed in her mate’s behavior. “Get up,” she demanded.

He did, slowly pulling himself off the ground. He stood on his feet with a defiant stare, challenging the alpha once more.

“Tim!” His mate shouted, her voice laced with anger. She looked over to the shaking, pregnant omega standing behind her, and her face fell, “I’m so sorry. That was completely inappropriate of him.”

The omega nodded timidly, her hand wrapped around her mate’s.

She sighed again, “I’m just- I’m so sorry. We’re leaving.” She dragged her mate out the door, and the omega could hear her barking at him all the way to the car.

Her hands were shaking, and the pup was squirming unhappily inside of her. There was an ashy, burnt smell of anger in the air, and it was stressing her and the baby out. She tugged on her alpha’s hand, trying to pull him out of the daze of fury he was in. Anything to make the smell go away. She wanted the baby to calm down, knowing she couldn’t stand having it move around so much for too long without getting sick. She was at the beginning of her third trimester, but she was still sensitive to the pregnancy nausea.

She wanted his normal scent, the one that smelled like vanilla and spice and musky alpha. The one that made her feel safe. And especially now, considering the hormones were getting to her and there were tears collecting in her eyes.

“Alpha, I’m sorry. I-I didn’t want-” the smell of omega in distress is what pulls him out of it. Or, more importantly, pregnant omega in distress. He looked down at their interlocked hands, and then up at his omega.

“Omega,” he hushed, voice filled with concern. “Don’t cry, baby. It wasn’t your fault. He shouldn’t have touched you, he knows that.”

She hugged against his chest, sniffling. It was just as unnerving for a pregnant omega to have an alpha that isn’t their mate touch them as it was for an alpha to see another alpha touching their pregnant omega. She didn’t like that, the alpha’s - Tim, she recalled - hand had felt wrong on her stomach, almost revolting.

Not like how her alpha’s hand felt touching her pup right now, his warm palms rubbing against her clothed skin. The air was clearing as the alpha’s scent changed from anger to affection. The pup was calming in no time, much to the omega’s relief.

The alpha could tell how shaken up she was, her hand still quivered in his grip. He frowned, trying not to let the anger get to him.

“Why don’t we take a nap?” He offered, hand stroking her round stomach in small circles.

She nodded. Yes, she wanted her nest. She wanted the warm and cozy feel of the blankets against her skin, and her alpha pressed tightly up against her. She followed his lead towards the bedroom.

The alpha looked down at their large king-sized bed. It was covered in sheets and blankets and pillows and shirts and everything any omega could ever need while they’re obsessively nesting in preparation for a new pup, “Where do you want me?”

Her eyes searched the room for the perfect spot, scanning each an every article of clothing. After a minute she seemed to get a sense of where she wanted to lay.

Tugging on the hand of her mate, the omega lead him to the corner where she proceeded to push him down onto a pile of pillows. He grabbed her favorite blanket from underneath him, holding it up to offer it to her. She took it and smiled, laying down next to him. They tucked in together, the omega digging her head in as close to her alpha’s neck as possible. The alpha wrapped his long arms around her, one hand resting on his growing pup. Within minutes, the omega was dozing off, purring in delight as the perfect scents of her nest calmed her nerves.


	4. Pregnant!Omega!Reader vs. Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is suffering through morning sickness and migraines at ten weeks pregnant and her alpha does his best to make her feel better.

 

Alpha had sniffed the puppy on you a couple of weeks ago (though he had been suspecting for longer). A couple days later the two of you headed to a clinic and learned that you were, in fact, expecting. Now you were just about ten weeks along and morning sickness was dominating your life.

“That’s it, my sweet girl. There you go,” Alpha cooed, laying your head down onto a pillow - his pillow, you could immediately tell. He set down the glass of water you had been holding onto the nightstand, picking up the small washcloth he had placed there instead.

You sighed happily at the musky smell of Alpha on the pillow. You turned your head, digging your nose into the cloth at reveling in the minor relief from nausea that it gave you. Alpha’s smell always had a way of calming you down almost instantly, something you were especially thankful for in this moment.

“How’s your headache?” Alpha asked, cupping your face so you were looking up to him. He pet your hair affectionately and placed the cool, damp towel he was holding onto your forehead.

“Hurts,” you complained. “Puking made it worse, I think.” Because of course, the pup had to hit you with back-to-back migraines and bursts of nausea, it wasn’t like you were supporting it’s life or anything.

“I’m sorry, Baby,” Alpha sympathized. “I’m making you some tea for the nausea.” Peppermint tea seemed to be the only thing that calmed the morning sickness down and you happily abused that every day, brewing up a cup every time you felt the need to yack up your guts.

Usually, the tea is the first thing you would be happily accepting when you felt like this. But right now you were feeling the need for something else, “Thank you, but…”

Alpha looked up from where he had been rearranging the bed - nesting, though he didn’t like to call it that - and focused on you, “Yes?”

“I need you to…” You blushed, your face flushing more than it had been already. You didn’t know how to word it in a way that didn’t sound needy, “Can you..”

“What do you need, Omega? Anything,” Alpha gently urged.

“Can you just hold me?” You asked quietly. It was what you wanted, it was what your body was telling you that you needed, “I just… want to touch you ‘nd smell you.”

Alpha’s face went from confused to focused and suddenly he was shedding his jeans, climbing over the bed to where you laid, and scooping you up in his arms. He grabbed your favorite comforter and wrapped it around the two of you, pulling you tight against his chest where you could easily rest your head in the crook of his neck.

You scented him happily, breathing a sigh of relief as the feeling of sickness diminished, “Thank you, Alpha.”

Alpha only hugged you, “Of course, my sweet Omega.” You smiled at the feeling of one of his hands resting on your stomach.


End file.
